


A Cursed Brit

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan





	A Cursed Brit

A young energetic blond was currently busy trying to break a spell, a few meters away from him stood a cursed brit. 

~Arthur's POV~

Alfred successfully broke the spell, i knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. I still had so much to tell him and he still had so much to show me, it really is a shame.

I felt myself slowly disappearing, i looked down. My legs were turning invisible at a very fast rate, i look up to the sky. My mind is troubled and tears gather in the corner of my eye. I never wanted any of this, i never asked for any of this.

All my life the only thing i wanted was happiness, but all my life i knew that would never happen. I found my happiness in the form of Alfred at the most unexpected time, the day after i was cursed.

I didn't mean to get cursed, it was a accident. But now i will pay for it with my life, i look down again. My legs are gone, my arms have started disappearing along with my waist. I look back at Alfred, tears finally falling down my cheek.

I think back on our first date, he planned it out so perfectly, so sweetly. The picnic was at a beautiful place near a lake, he hung Christmas light on the trees. There were lanterns with lights all over the forest guiding us to the lake. It was amazing, but too late.

I look down again, this time i see nothing. I realise it must already be at my neck. I chuckle at the thought, the proud Arthur Kirkland slowly turning into nothing.

My mind whispers one thing before I'm completely gone "I'm sorry"

~Alfred's POV~

I did it! I finally did it! I actually broke Arthur's curse, i turned around happily and saw the brit nowhere. I frowned, the place where Arthur stood before was now empty, a few water drops in front of it.

"Arthur..?"

Then i turn back on what the spell said "Life fully lived,Happiness finally found,Love lost" 

I turn back to the place i saw Arthur and a tear runs down my cheek.

"Arthur..? Where are you?"

I never got a answer.


End file.
